War on the Planet of Peace
by Emousagi
Summary: Keith is the son of Emperor Zarkon, and youngest sibling of Prince Lotor. He finds himself in debt with the Prince of Altea, Lance. But when war breaks out on Arus, will Keith choose his fathers side, or his friend's?


There were once five very important people. Alfor of Altea, Zarkon of Diabazaal, Gyrgan of Rygnirath, Trigel of the Dalterion Belt, and Blaytz of Nalquod. These five fought heroically against dark forces, and were the paladins of the astonishing weapon, Voltron. They had a close family bond, living within the planet Arus, and fighting off wicked. They were all of different species, and yet, none of that mattered in the instances of war.

Alfor was of the Alteans, and King of planet Altea. Zarkon is Galra, a common species on Diabazaal, and Emperor of Galra. They still fought alongside, and didn't bat one eye to their diffrences.

One night on Arus, the paladins joined to have a feast together. They chatted continuously, spouted out jokes- and chocked on their drinks afterwords. Alfor arised from his spot, his "servant" Coran knocking a glass with a rod. He chuckled, standing up looking at his friends

"Now, I bet you are wondering why I brought you with me today.." He smiled. Blaytz looked away from the servant he was trying to win over.

"What? Can't a buddy just invite his friends over, Alfor?" He asked, jokingly. The tabel erupted with laughter.

"I actually invited you here because.." He started, pulling his wife up from her seat. "We are going to be having a princess of Altea very soon."

"No!" Trigel said, grinning widely.

"Oh my quiznak! You guys!" Blaytz laughed, happily.

"By Willows! I am so happy for you two!" Grygan banged against the table with his hands. Alfor looked at Zarkon, who's jaw looked like it was on its final hinges.

"Wow..I am extremely excited for you both. It seems Lotor will have a new play friend." He smiled, patting his friend's shoulder.

Many months later, a beautiful baby princess was born. A celebration was hosted for her. The paladins and Alteans all gathered near to see the new heir to the crown. Princess Allura.

Many arrived with gifts in hand, as the queen held her new child. The paladins gathered near her, and gushed at her beauty.

"You have a gorgeous child, my grace. Altea will love her, no doubt." Trigel stated.

Zarkon entered the celebration with his four year old son, Prince Lotor. He looked truly Galra, with pure purple skin, yellow eyes, and long white hair. Lotor approached the baby.

"Hello, Lotor." Alfor greeted the young boy.

"Hello there, King Alfor." Lotor greeted back, the same british accent as Alfor. "Will she be the next queen?"

Zarkon and Alfor shared a laugh. "Yes, Lotor. Just as you will become Emperor of your people soon."

Lotor's eyes lit up.

"Really?! I'll be Emperor?!!" The young boy jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright, that's enough.." Zarkon muttered. He handed a guard a box. When they opened it, a large horned helmet was laying inside. It was placed on Allura's head, and was giant on her little head.

"It was a gift from Honerva." Zarkon stated.

"She's turned you soft, hasn't she?" Alfor laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day where Emperor Zarkon would be married. And to an Altean alchemist!"

"Yep, it is _quite_ the sight, isn't it?"

Laughter emerged from the two friends.

Across the decapheves, many evil forces came striking. The people of Arus-of the Universe had to put their faith in Voltron.

What is Voltron exactly?

Heh, intresting question.

Voltron conisits of five robotic lions made from the quintessence of a comet that landed a decapheve ago. The lions are of five colors with specific traits to their paladin.

The black lion is the head of Voltron, a bold leader who will do anything to help the Universe. The green lion is the left arm, and has an intellectual and inquisitive personality, and needs a daring and smart paladin to operate. The blue lion is the right leg, the most playful and mellow of the lions, but is one of the strongest. The yellow lion is the left leg, and needs a paladin who is kind and a caring soul. The red lion is the right arm, and the most agile and difficult lion, but will fight hard to make things right.

Zarkon was the leader of Voltron, the head, the black paladin. He did a good job of leading the paladins into battle, and saving the world from immediate destruction. But, of course, not everything turns out a-okay in life.

The other paladins were Alfor the red paladin, Trigel the green paladin, Blaytz the blue paladin, and Grygan the leg-the yellow paladin.

Much time later..

Princess Allura was three years of age. Her white hair grew to her shoulders, her cyan eyes popped, and her rose Altean marks were plastered to her cheekbones. She was in the castle ship, the ginger haired Coran playing with her as the paladins ate victoriously.

Coran huffed. "You know," he started. "It really blows that _I_ have to watch you, while Alfor and everyone get to have fun." He blowed the hair in his eye away. Alfor had asked him to watch Allura while they prepared to give some exciting news. Allura was giggling, trying not to tell Coran the secret that would change a lot of lives.

Coran took notice of Allura's state at the moment.

"What is it you're laughing about, princess??" he asked. The toddler giggled, and made motions for him to come closer. She whispered into his ear. Coran gasped loudly, then covered his mouth.

"Really?" he asked, and Allura nodded.

"Alfor!" Zarkon said. "I suppose you've brought us here for more exciting news?" The tabel went quiet.

"Heh, Zarkon, you and me both know I am not the only one with news." Alfor said, standing up.

"Wait, what is going on here?" Blaytz and Trigel asked in unison.

"Paladins! Alteans! And Galra kind.." They both started.

"There will soon be two new princes to help defend the universe, and rule on as their fathers did."

On July 28th, Prince Lance of Altea was born. A beautiful boy with deep blue eyes, short white hair, and blue male Altean markings. There was another celebration was held for the prince. Remarks were said from many people who came to visit.

"Ah, hello there young Lance!" Blaytz approached him. Lance smiled, and started giggling. Blaytz laughed back. He looked up at Alfor. "He'll make a great blue paladin, I'll tell you that, Alfor!"

"I hope so! I want my boy to learn how to help the universe from dark."

Blaytz and his friend shared a laugh. Footsteps echoed in the castle ship. One of the dinner servants arrived. The one Blaytz constantly flirted with.

"Here you go, King Alfor--" the purple skinned male was cut off. Blaytz put an arm around him.

"--From _us_."

The Altean king was given a small tan box, which he opened. Inside was a necklace, with the Voltron symbol incrested in blue gemstones.

"My oh my, thank you, old friend."

"Heh, anytime."

The queen put the jewelry around Lance's neck. He bounced when it was placed on him.

A feminine giggling started towards them. Allura was being chased by a now seven year old Lotor. He didn't look like he was having much of a blast as the firey Altean princess.

"Allura.." Lotor huffed. "Could we..please..stop."

"Hmph! _Fine._ " The british girl said, crossing her arms. She looked at her new baby brother.

"Hi, Lance!" She greeted to his face, Lance laughing in response. "You're lucky, you have the _best_ big sister to look after you!"

"Ugh, Allura why must you speak to him? He can't respond." Lotor grumbled.

"Lotor, you used to talk to Allura when she was an infant." Alfor said.

" _So!_ "

There were good times in Arus, now that the carefree and happy prince was born. But, months later...Zarkon's second son was born.

A boy with no Galra purple skin. He looked almost _human._ He has black Galra ears, the same color as his hair. His eyes, however are a yellow like the Galra.

Many questioned why he didn't look like his brother or father. Honerva stated it was because he was going to grow more like the species as he grew.

His name?

Prince Keith. Son of Emperor Zarkon. The one who's telling you the story. Nice to meet you.


End file.
